(REVISED) Property of Ferb
by GhostDroppings
Summary: I have revised the story upon popular request, if you wish to read the original, I will keep it uploaded. WARNING: Contains adult content. Shipping: Phineas x Ferb. Status: Finished but posting part by part
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As promised, here is a beefed up version of '_Property of Ferb_' by request of a few people. There are some changes to the story, things added/things removed, although it stays the same basic story.

I have been told by my Beta reader that this version is _much_ better, so, I'd like other opinions, if you'd please?

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"_Hey Ferb_," Phineas started, sitting down at the edge of Ferb's bed as he fumbled with the end of his shirt. Ferb quickly noticed his step-brother's discomfort and immediately set his book down to pay him his full attention. "_You know the other day when we had that conversation_?" Ferb looked at him with a slightly sarcastic expression that read, '_Phineas, we have many conversations'_. Phineas cleared his throat uneasily, "_Umm, you know THAT conversation_?" He explained slowly.

Ferb's eyebrows rose in realization of what this current conversation is about and nodded slowly, curious to where this was going. "_Well…would you like to try it? Now_?" Phineas squeaked awkwardly.

Ferb immediately took a quick glance at Phineas' lower half. "_Do you need_-"

_"-Yes_" Phineas cut off quickly and Ferb went unresponsive for almost too long. Phineas looked away; avoiding eye contact with him, thinking his proposition had been rejected. He was about to take back everything he said and walk away in shame when he heard Ferb shift and take out something from his draw. Looking up, Phineas could hardly catch a glimpse of the black object before Ferb quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

Ferb moved and sat next to Phineas, putting a hand onto his shoulder, "_Are you sure_?" He asked. Phineas took a second before bashfully nodding in consent. Ferb nodded back and slid his hand down from Phineas' shoulder and entwined his fingers tightly with his, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Ferb then got up, taking Phineas with him and silently lead him to their secret room.

Once inside, Ferb let go of Phineas and securely locked the door behind them. "_Stand there and let me do as I please with you_." He commanded, pointing towards the middle of the large room. Phineas bit down on his lip, eagerness and nervousness bubbling in his stomach. He wordlessly complied and slowly walked a few steps in front of his step-brother and turned to face him.

Ferb began by examining him, he looked at the way his brilliant blue eyes were shining with uneasiness, but also showing hints of excitement, the way he is cutely biting down on his lip, the way his face was already beginning to flush with embarrassment.

Ferb let his eyes travel lower, onto the way Phineas' his orange stripy shirt clung loosely to his thin frame and the way his hands were anxiously playing with the bottom of it, the way he was awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot… and the way his blue shorts hidden away a few things he would like to get his hands on...

Ferb closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, mentally preparing himself for what he's about to begin doing. Opening them, Ferb stared into Phineas' eyes as he calmly walked towards him. He crouched down on one knee directly in front of the smaller boy, "_Lift your shirt up_." Ferb demanded.

Phineas' hands nervously trembled as he slowly lifted up his shirt to just above his belly button. As his right hand rested on his own knee, Ferb let the fingers on his left hand softly glide and fall down Phineas' smooth stomach, feeling sparks prick his fingers and his heart flutter with excitement. Phineas watched anxiously as Ferb slowly caressed every inch of his skin in sight, before firmly placing his hands on the boy's hips and advancing forward, passionately swirling his tongue in and out of Phineas' navel, making the red head let out a surprised small noise crossed between a whimper and a moan.

After he was through playing with the small hole, Ferb withdrew, "_Higher._" Phineas slowly lifted the shirt up to his neck, exposing his chest and small, pink nipples. Ferb slowly slid his hands up to trace the outlines of Phineas' muscles and glide his thumbs over the small lumps. As he let one hand play with a nipple, Ferb rested his other over the smaller boy's heart. Ferb looked up into Phineas' nervous eyes as he felt the hard, fast pounding of his heartbeat, mirroring his own.

Ferb knelt upwards, removing the hand from the heart and rested it on the small of Phineas' back, pulling him closer and placed a long, reassuring firm peck to his heart. Phineas let out a shaky anxious breath and let one hand grip the fabric around the taller boy's neck and shoulder. Ferb moved his mouth over to the free nipple, tracing his tongue all around the area and slightly grazing his teeth over it.

His hand continued to play with the other one, pinching and pulling softly, making Phineas whimper slightly. Ferb began sucking and biting delicately, tightening his grip around Phineas' lower back and bringing him in closer, making light circling patterns with his thumb around the free skin of his back. Phineas let out another long shaky breath as he slid his hand from Ferb's shirt collar and up to tangle securely in his green hair.

Ferb knew Phineas was trying to hold back his cute, little whimpers, which was unfortunate as he enjoyed listening to them. Ferb bit down harder on his nipple and squeezing at the other firmly to get a reaction. He lightly chuckled as he heard Phineas react with a loud squeak and tightened his grip in his hair.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

I'd like this moment to reply to some comments I've had,  
Firstly, thank you to all those who commented that they enjoyed it (on here, Deviantart and Tumblr)  
I am happy I got so many people to comment/like/fave/reblog/pm/etc and I'm glad you all enjoyed it !

Secondly is at Guest #2 who said,  
"from this story i can tell youve never had sex before. try sex first then get back to us."

This story was written or request of a friend, everything in it is at request of said friend.  
I am sorry that there may have been things a little unbelievable, I can't say I've ever done a lot of the stuff I've written about. Hell, I've never had the idea to do most of this. Although if you have any tips for me, please go ahead and list them, I'd be happy to get writing advice considering this is my first time [besides those at School ofc, but I don't really count them]


	2. Chapter 2

Ferb withdrew from Phineas, resting his hands back on his own knees, "_Take your clothes off._" He instructed. Phineas jumped slightly at the sudden demand, he wasn't expecting anything like that so soon. Phineas hesitated, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering madly and had to take a couple of seconds to compose himself before complying.

He slowly removed his hand from Ferb's head and took off his shirt completely, discarding it on the floor next to him, doing the same with his shoes and socks. Phineas began hesitantly fingering the band of his shorts, pausing instantly, biting down on his lip again. He let out a calming breath before slowly undoing the button on his shorts and pulling down the zipper.

They instantly fell to the floor and he kicked them away with the rest. Phineas halted at his underwear, playing with his hands awkwardly. Ferb noticed the continuing hesitation and looked up at him, giving him a nod of encouragement. Phineas closed his eyes tightly and slowly hooked his thumbs around the waistline of his boxers and began to pull down as slowly as possible.

Ferb watched intently and Phineas' cheeks grew redder and redder. By the time his penis was fully exposed, his face was almost completely flushed and he bashfully attempted to hide himself with the material. Ferb chucked and lightly slapped away his hands, '_I want to see.'_ his expression read as he cheekily wiggled his eyebrows.

Phineas looked away, smiling awkwardly and looking as if he's taken a sudden interest in the wall as he chucked the material away. He sucked in another deep breath as he allowed Ferb lightly stroke him slowly with his index finger, his other hand moving to hold Phineas' hip securely. Not too soon after, he began stroking harder, making Phineas begin to fumble bashfully with his fingers.

Without a warning, Ferb grabbed him with his entire hand and began pumping much harder and faster, making restrained moans come out of the red head. An embarrassingly loud moan unexpectedly emitted from Phineas' mouth and he instantly moved his hands up to hide his embarrassed, flustered face. "_No._" Ferb said quickly, lightly pushing away his arms.

Knowing Ferb wanted to see his face, Phineas slowly brought his hands down a little, leaving one slightly up to bite on his own finger in attempt to keep more quiet. Ferb continued to switch his gaze back and forth between watching the pleasured, embarrassed expressions on Phineas' face and the task he was preforming, watching the precum leak from the end.

Phineas choked out a loud wail as Ferb swiftly plunged the whole of his dick into his mouth. Feeling his penis twitch from the sudden action, Ferb positioned his hand on Phineas' ballsack to give it a firm squeeze. The shorter boy placed his hands onto Ferb's shoulders and attempted to swallow his pleasured groans as Ferb began capably bobbed his head up and down.

"-_MNhh Ahh- Ferb?_" Phineas squeaked awkwardly after a short while, grabbing Ferb's attention. "_I err..-ahh- need..it...now_." Ferb removed himself from Phineas with a pop.

"_Hold it in_." Ferb commanded, giving Phineas' balls another squeeze.

Phineas looked surprised by the answer, "_But, Ferb I_-"

"_Turn around, bend over and spread your cheeks_." Phineas suddenly caught on to what Ferb wanted to do to him and wordlessly complied with the command. Slowly he turned around and bent over, placing his ass face-to-face with Ferb's face. After spreading his legs a little, Phineas reached behind to spread his cheeks, exposing his small hole. Ferb watched in silent satisfaction as Phineas' hole quivered in anticipation.

Ferb slowly drifted his hand across Phineas' ass, gliding his fingers over Phineas' trembling anus, watching it retract instantly at his touch. He could tell Phineas was having difficulty with the task he had set him; he could see him uncomfortably fumbling around. Ferb began toying with his hole as he set his other hand over one of Phineas' to firmly hold his ass in place.

He teased him by continuingly stroking the hole and only poking his finger in the tiniest amount, making Phineas emit an impatient squeak. Chucking, Ferb quickly switched to his next action, throwing his face forward and beginning roughly teasing Phineas' hole with his tongue. Phineas let out a surprised breathy moan at the unexpected action, but found it immensely pleasurable.

Phineas began groaning in protest at Ferb as he continued to refuse sticking his tongue in as far as it could go, unintentionally forcing his ass back further in attempt to feel more. Ferb just chucked and continued to entertain himself on Phineas' desperate reactions.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

Please read&review and tell me how this new version is doing c:


	3. Chapter 3

Deciding he now wanted more out of the smaller boy, Ferb began to finally fully tongue the hole, forcing it in and out, and listening to Phineas let out those delicious sounds crossed between gasps, squeaks and moans. Ferb was finding it sexually satisfying that every time he would stick his tongue in, Phineas' anus would clench together and another whine would escape his mouth.

Phineas began unintentionally moving his ass to Ferb's mouth, trying to pleasure himself on him, however, Ferb held him tightly in one position. He finished by pulling Phineas as close as possible and forcing in his entire tongue, thrashing it about furiously, being rewarded with a pleasured moan in his name.

Feeling satisfied with the amount he slicked Phineas' ass up, Phineas grunted as Ferb slowly began to press a finger inside. He was hot and tight and Ferb felt his walls struggle against him. Phineas' body was beginning to tremble with uneasiness, and his inside walls were twitching just as much as he was on the outside.

Ferb couldn't feel what he was looking for yet, so he began moving his finger in and out and furiously wiggling it around, earning a string of uncomfortable squeaks and moans from the smaller boy. Phineas' hands squeezed much tighter on his cheeks for support as Ferb added a second finger and entered them as deeply as possible, before beginning to stretch the hole and scissor him.

Phineas whimpered as he struggled more and more with his task, although his ass was beginning to move again at its own will, attempting to get Ferb to continuingly hit his sweet spot, but again, Ferb refused to hit the spot nearly as much as the other boy wanted. After all, he didn't want him to cum just yet.

Ferb closely observed his fingers gliding in and out of the smaller boy's ass, watching the way it would twitch and ease up slightly before it would quickly try to clench back tightly. He had long noticed that his own penis was hard, but it was now beginning to now grow increasingly uncomfortable with the lack of attention. Ferb slid his free hand over to stroke himself through his pants as he continued to caress Phineas' inside walls.

Adding pressure to his cock at every moan from the other boy, Ferb began fingering him faster and faster, constantly brushing against his sweet spot, attempting to bring out what Phineas was trying to hold in. Ferb hit his fingers hard against Phineas' prostate and he felt a harsh jolt of pleasure from the repeated pounding and unintentionally easing up; allowing Ferb to begin to feel what he was looking for.

Ferb chucked at his triumph, purposely feeling at it, making Phineas let out an embarrassed squeak. Ferb removed his hand from his penis and Phineas' ass and used the two first fingers on each hand to open Phineas up, peering at the exposed walls attempting to contract. Ferb moved his fingers in more, opening it up wider and moved his head around to get a better viewing access.

He was correct; he spotted it at the back, sliding down. Ferb smirked and leaned in closer to give Phineas' ass a long, audible sniff and a quick wet lick round the newly exposed walls, making another embarrassed squeak come from Phineas. Ferb stood up and began removing himself from inside his pants. Phineas grew nervous as he heard the sound of Ferb's belt unbuckling and zipper being pulled down. However, he allowed him to firmly press one hand down on his back and position his dick at his entrance.

Phineas felt Ferb tease him slightly as Ferb rubbed himself against his hole and slightly prod in, before withdrawing. Phineas accidently let out an impatient moan and forced his ass back to try and get it in further. Ferb instantly withdrew and chuckled lightly, "We're very eager tonight, aren't we?" He asked amused, but never waited for a response as he began to force his way in.

Phineas hissed in pain, but obediently stood his ground, hands still widely parting his cheeks, offering himself for Ferb and allowing him to do as he pleases. Once fully inside, Ferb tightly grabbed hold of both Phineas' wrists from their place and without warning or further preparing, he roughly started pounding, pulling his arms back.

Phineas was wailing loudly from a strange and intense mixture of pain and pleasure and Ferb lowly groaned at the sounds. He was finding it extremely pleasing watching Phineas struggle as he was being roughly hammered in the rear, as well as how he could feel just exactly what he was hammering at.

Every so often, Ferb's dick would find and hammer against a very sensitive area and Phineas would let out a loud pleasured moan. His body would involuntarily twitch and would stretch his fingers apart and attempt to firmly latch onto something for support; however Ferb would always tighten his grip on each wrist to keep them in place.

Phineas' knees were also beginning to tremble; he was almost at the point where he was being entirely supported by his step-sibling. Pressure was beginning to quickly build and Phineas just couldn't hold anything in anymore, he whimpered as his dick began leak the piss he had been instructed to hold at each rough pound. Ferb quickly noticed and swiftly moved to hold both of Phineas' wrists in one hand while he tightly grabbed and pulled Phineas back by his hair. "_Keep it in_." he growled into his ear, still thrashing roughly.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

I'm so glad I'm getting good responses from this, don't forget to leave your own opinion c:


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas let out an embarrassing in-human sounding moan in response, shut his eyes tightly and attempted to keep anymore from escaping. Ferb harshly pushed Phineas back down again and resumed his former position.

After a while of Ferb ruthlessly hammering Phineas' ass, he let go of his arms, Phineas involuntarily moaned in complaint from the sudden lack of friction. "_Keep on going_." Ferb instructed and Phineas instantly obeyed, moving his ass back and forth as fast as he could, steadily picking up speed and placing his hands on his knees for support.

Phineas was letting out long strings groans and pants as he pleased himself on Ferb's cock, grinding hardly against him every so often, feeling Ferb rub against his back wall. Ferb, meanwhile, entertained himself with the sight, intently watching Phineas pleasure himself, and Ferb grunted himself every so often as he observed his dick go in and out of the other's tight anus.

Ferb lightly slid one hand down Phineas' back and curved it around his hip, slightly adjusting the position, but keeping a firm hold on the boy. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he feels his penis' head make repeated firm contact with what Phineas had been instructed to hold in, continuing to push it back further inside after it repeatedly slides back down the now much looser hole.

Ferb re-opened his eyes and examined the red head from his position, his ears, shoulders and neck has flushed a brilliantly adorable red and even though his face was out of view from his angle, he knew that that it would be the same shade. Ferb let a hand glide down Phineas' back, starting from the end of the neck and running along his spine, chuckling lightly when he made Phineas visually shiver in pleasure.

Ferb then reached into his back pants pocket, and pulled out a black dog collar. Bending over, he began to murmur softly into Phineas' ear, "_I have decided that I enjoy you._" He said, attaching the collar around Phineas' neck. Phineas reached up to grab it, feeling what it is and attempted to read what is on the tag. The air in the room became much more heaver and his heart skipped a couple of beats as he managed to make out, _'Property of Ferb'._

The action greatly surprised him, but it was also exiting him. "_You belong to me now_," Ferb almost breathes, slivering his arms around Phineas' body, stroking his skin on his chest and belly softly as Phineas continues to moan and grind hardly. "_Your mind, body and soul are my property._" Phineas moaned louder and arched his back as Ferb reached down and continued the stroking on Phineas' penis. "_Everything you do and say shall be commanded by me._" He purred softly, planting soft kisses along Phineas' neck as he firmly pulled at Phineas' throbbing cock, making him begin to drool and his eyes completely masking over with pleasure.

"_Anything you produce shall belong to me_." Ferb murmured as he glided his thumb across the tip of his penis before pumping much faster, "This includes anything that exists your body." Ferb whispers softly as he uses his thumb on his free hand to remove the drool and placed a long, tender kiss to the crook of Phineas' neck.

Ferb pulled back slightly. "_If I hear any question about it, there will be punishment._" He said, changing his tone of voice back to stern, but continuing to play with the boy's penis. "_Now that you are mine, you shall address me as 'Master'._" Ferb instructed as he pulled on Phineas harder, waiting for a reply, Phineas just moaned and grinded against him in response.

This wasn't the answer Ferb wanted, so he completely retracted his hands back and stood straight, moving slightly so he could sharply slap Phineas on the ass. "_What did I just say?_"

_"-Yes Master_" Phineas breathed submissively, still continuing to pleasure himself. Ferb latched his arms tightly around Phineas' waist and resumed giving him slow hard grinds and firm pounds, listening as a familiar change in pitch began to emit from Phineas. His arms begin to furiously twitch and move to latch onto Ferb's arms more tightly, indicating he was getting too close for Ferb's current liking.

Oh, Ferb's session was far from over, he was not about to end this prematurely, he quickly withdrawn completely and stood back to watch the show. Phineas was taken completely by surprise, almost as soon as Ferb withdrew, he did not have the time to clench back again and he accidently let out a few of his blobs. As they fell to the floor with a splatter, embarrassed tears began to sting Phineas' eyes.

He tries to clench back quickly, but he had already let out plenty. Realizing there is no point anymore; Phineas finally surrenders and allowed himself to just push out the rest. Ferb moved to kneel down on one knee, closely observing the sight in silent amusement and beginning to stroke himself. Phineas had his hands firmly placed on his knees for support as he bent further over and tried to push everything out.

In full view, Ferb watched as a glorious big one begins to crown in Phineas' ass and he begins to shake as he struggled to push it out. The smaller boy was also letting out embarrassingly loud grunts as he continued to attempt to push it out. Ferb noticed that Phineas was allowing himself to drop further to the floor on instinct, so he used both of his hands to keep him propped up and to spread his cheeks open wide for a better view.

Letting his embarrassed tears leak down his face, Phineas let out a struggled whimper as he felt Ferb do this, but continues regardless.

The big one finally made it to the end and it fell out, landing on the floor with a satisfyingly loud splat. Little ones plopped out after it and Ferb puts his nose closer to Phineas' hole, giving the still on-going event a few sniffs, purposely doing it loudly so Phineas knew exactly what he was doing.

As soon as Phineas finished, Ferb wasted no time and thrusted his tongue inside Phineas' now filthy hole, making Phineas cry out and begin to pee himself out of sheer humiliation. More tears pricked Phineas' eyes as the pee continued to come out, he had grown hard since initially needing to pee and the sensation stung badly. However, Ferb didn't wait for him to finish, he stood up and reached forward, harshly pulling Phineas back by his hair, "_I thought I told you to keep all that in._" He growled as Phineas continued peeing.

Ferb roughly pulls Phineas around and forces him to sit on the floor, half sitting in his filth. Standing over him, Ferb watched as the boy continued to wet himself. "_Look at that mess you've made_." he says, forcing Phineas down further, his nose almost touching it. "_I cannot let my dog disobey me like this._" Letting go, he crouches down to Phineas' level and Phineas lifted his head up to look Ferb in the eye as he continued his peeing.

Ferb broke the stare to watch Phineas' pee begin to subside. "_I shall need to discipline you_." He states simply and Phineas felt an instant bolt of excitement leading from his stomach and into his penis, causing it to twitch slightly. Ferb noticed and looked back into Phineas' eager eyes.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

Just a note, feel free to PM me if you have any questions or anything considering I've gotten some anyway, I don't want people to feel they can't say anything to me lol


	5. Chapter 5

Extra long slightly-early chapter for all you readers c: I probably would have broken this up into two, but meh, I didn't

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"_Firstly you will clean up this mess you've made," _Ferb stated as he scooped up a little of the muck with his two first fingers, then bringing it up to Phineas' mouth, offering it him. Phineas eyed it for a little while before slowly opening his mouth and allowing Ferb to enter. Snaking his hand over to his penis, Phineas began to stroke himself as he obediently licked and sucked his own muck from Ferb's fingers.

"_Good boy._" Ferb cooed in encouragement as Phineas began bobbing his head on the fingers and moaning in response. "_After this, I shall further punish you for disobeying me in the first place_." Ferb finished, withdrawing is now clean fingers from Phineas' mouth.

"Yes Master." Phineas responded submissively as he watched Ferb scooped up a big clump of his muck and begin to coat his own penis with it. Once Ferb was done, he gently placed a hand behind Phineas' head and led him down towards his penis. Phineas eyed the now brown, lumpy penis for a few moments before opening his mouth up wide and sticking out his tongue.

Phineas locked eye contact with Ferb as he allowed him to guide his mouth forward and onto the penis. He began at only the head, licking and sucking off the blobs as he slithered his tongue along Ferb's end and poking his it to Ferb's slit. He then continued by opening his mouth up wide and letting Ferb push even more in, repeating the same actions.

Ferb chuckled as he heard Phineas moan, sending him the vibrations through his dick, before beginning to bob his head up and down on it. Moving his head sideways a little, Ferb spotted that Phineas was now vigorously pumping at his own hard penis. "_Enjoying this are we?_" Ferb asked with a smirk and Phineas looked up into Ferb's eyes, gave a little groan in response.

Leaning up further onto his knees, Phineas began to suck harder with the better access as he reached behind himself and began poking a couple of fingers into his own hole, fingering himself. Ferb chucked again as he watched the sight, it was pleasuring to watch his pet please himself over him, without his command.

Ferb began pushing in the rest of his penis, and forcing some of it down Phineas' throat. Once he was fully inside, Ferb began roughly fucking at his face, keeping Phineas head firmly in place. Ferb groaned loudly as he continued as he pleased, before beginning to feel his orgasm approaching.

He quickly pulled Phineas' head away by his hair. "_Time for your punishment._" he announced. Ferb grabbed hold of Phineas by his collar and pulled him up away with him towards the other side of the room, pushing him to bend over a table side, exposing his ass to the air.

Phineas watched nervously as Ferb scanned over the items on the table, deciding on a long thin stick. Ferb picked it up, examined it closely and gave the table a hard painful sounding whack with it. Phineas tightened his hands into fists and felt his belly do a flop out of nervousness and excitement, panting out an eager grin.

Ferb locked eyes with Phineas for a few moments, making him bite down on his lip in attempt to get the grin away, however his eyes still shined with the enthusiasm. Ferb walked back around the table and positioned at the side of Phineas so he could accomplish in efficiently striking both cheeks. He began by slowly rubbing the stick across the intended target, making Phineas let out a shaky breath in anticipation.

Ferb withdrew and prepared to strike and Phineas held his breath in preparation. A brief wooshing sound was heard before a sharp stinging sensation met Phineas' rear end, making him emit a loud pained cry. Not another moment later and Phineas was met with the same stinging sensation. Ferb repeated this same motion mercilessly over and over again; after each loud crack of the cane, Phineas' pained cries gradually turned into pleasured moans.

Ferb watched Phineas' face at each whip, his eyes were pooling with tears and he was smiling with an open grin, drool beginning to seep out and onto the table. Looking back at his ass, bright red streaks were now almost coating the entire surface and Ferb upped his strength for the final few whips, breaking the skin in areas before stopping.

Phineas let out a few pants to catch his breath, believing his punishment to be over. "_Spread your cheeks_." Ferb suddenly demanded and Phineas quickly complied, preparing himself for Ferb's entrance. However, instead, Ferb re-positioned himself to be more directly behind him and lifted the cane in preparation to strike again. Phineas let out a surprised, painful cry as Ferb began whipping the end of the cane directly onto Phineas' anus.

Despite the searing pain Phineas was receiving, he was beginning to moan and attempt to rise his ass up further for more. Very soon, Phineas' anus started to bleed and the blood began trickling down and dripping on the floor. Ferb didn't cease when he noticed this, instead he intensified his whipping, enjoying the erotic sounds he was creating from the boy.

Phineas whimpered in complaint as Ferb stopped, watching the blood continue to trickle down as he given his own penis a few strokes. "_Stand and turn_." Ferb commanded further. Curious with what Ferb had planned next, Phineas stood up off the desk and turned to face his brother, waiting for his next action.

Ferb walked up to Phineas and stood at the side of him, grabbing his penis by the head and lowering it so it's facing straight forward. He spotted the realization spark in Phineas' eyes as he rubbed the cane slowly along his length, obviously exiting the boy further.

Ferb began by giving the top a few semi-hard whacks, leaving red marks, and making Phineas hiss in pain at every strike, again, slowly turning into erotic moaning. Enjoying how Phineas was getting off at this, Ferb began increasing his whipping to an extremely painful level for the final few blows, making Phineas' penis begin to bleed and earning louder moans.

After a short while, Ferb withdrew to admire his handiwork; Phineas' penis was red, freshly striped and the blood was dripping down the sides. Moving position slightly, Ferb began giving the same treatment to either side of Phineas' penis before lifting it up to finish off on the bottom.

Phineas groaned with dis-satisfaction as Ferb stopped, "_Good boy._" Ferb said with a smirk and a light chuckle. "_Now apologize."_ He demanded, beginning to play with Phineas' bloody penis.

"_I'm sorry, Master_." Phineas squeaked submissively.

Ferb's smirk continued as he reached behind Phineas with his other hand to prod a finger inside of his bleeding asshole, wiggling it around. "_What are you sorry for_?"

_"-Disobeying you_." Phineas replied, letting out a pleasured breath and moaning as he felt Ferb press in a second finger.

"_And what are you going to do in the future_?" Ferb asked, beginning to roughly pump his fingers in and out making Phineas release an erotic sob.

"_I'm going to –ah- do anything you want me to do_." He breathed, bending over ever so slightly to feel more of Ferb's fingers.

Instead, Ferb removed both hands from their jobs and leaned into Phineas' ear, "_Now be a good dog and get into position for me_." He murmured before throwing the stick carelessly away. Phineas wordlessly, and eagerly complied, kneeling on the floor and lifting his bleeding ass up, offering it for Ferb to do as he pleases.

Ferb stood over him, watching as his pet completely submits to him. Smirking and lightly stroking himself, Ferb knelt down to get a closer look at his offering. Phineas' ass was completely red, darker red streaks brilliantly marked the ass of Ferb's cute little sex dog. He watched Phineas' hole visually quiver and the blood continue to trail down from his anus, seeping through the breaks in his skin, left by the cane. You could hardly even tell where the breaks were.

Ferb knelt upwards and began positioning his dick for entrance before forcing in, not even stopping when Phineas let out a pained cry. Using his blood as lubricant, Ferb began furiously pounding, wrapping his arms around Phineas' middle and pressing himself against him tightly, shagging him doggy style.

Phineas let out erotic sound after erotic sound, beginning to sound more and more desperate at every fierce hammer to his ass. This time, Ferb allowed the noises to become more frantic, purposely aiming to pound at his sweet spot in attempt to _make_ them more and more desperate.

Ferb himself began groaning erotically as he heard Phineas began pleasurably moaning out his name over and over again, drool beginning to seep out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back. Ferb picked up his pace and pounded harder making a massive jolt of pleasure curse through Phineas' body. He opened his eyes wide in shock as he practically screamed Ferb's name in response.

Ferb quickly disconnected himself from Phineas as he turned him round to face him. Pressing back in again, Ferb picked him up, putting his weight almost purely on his knees and hurriedly resumed pleasing his lover. Phineas wrapped his legs tightly around Ferb's back and tangled his fingers into his hair, digging Ferb's face into his neck. "_Oh Ferb_" He breathed into his ear.

Ferb responded with a quick, "_Phineas_" as he pulled the boy as close as possible, feeling their hearts beating directly against each other. Soon enough, pressure began to build rapidly and Phineas dug his nails into Ferb's head and shoulder, Ferb groaned loudly, holding on as much as he could, wanting Phineas to come first.

Emitting loud, erotic noises at each pound, Phineas felt the pressure tightening in his penis, "_F-Ferbb_" Phineas managed squeak out before erupting onto Ferb, squirting his sticky substance onto Ferb's shirt. At this, Ferb moaned loudly and came himself, inside Phineas' ass and almost collapsed onto him as he finished.

Phineas went practically limp in Ferb's arms, but still attempting to hold onto him, as if he would suddenly disappear. Still breathing heavily, Ferb tightened his hold on Phineas, snuggled into his neck and began tracing little circles onto his skin with his thumbs. "_Did you like that?_" Ferb whispered.

Phineas sighed heavily in content, "_Yes_" He whispered back.

The two sat there for the longest time, holding onto each other, both thinking about everything they just shared. "Ferb?" Phineas whispered. Ferb hummed in response, letting Phineas know he was listening. "I—" love you, Phineas secretly finished off in his head, "Thank you…." He managed out instead, "….you did some really weird stuff with me tonight…"

Ferb let out a light chuckle, "I rather enjoyed it actually, Phineas."

Phineas grinned and pulled back to see his face. "Yeah?" He asked and Ferb nodded, a grin also present on his face. "So…." Phineas began, nervously playing with Ferb's shirt collar. "…you wanna… finish it off?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow, his smirk still present on his face. Phineas put his head down slightly, began biting his lip and looked expectedly up at Ferb.

Swiftly, Ferb stood up, pulling Phineas up with him and carried him to the side of the room. He placed him down on the ground, disconnecting them both in the process. Grabbing a chain hanging from the wall, Ferb attached Phineas to it by his collar. "_Because you were a good boy at pleasing me,_" Ferb started, "_I shall return to 'feed' you_."

Phineas sent him a knowing smirk, "_Yes, Master, Thank You, Master_." Phineas almost breathed out, submissively.

Ferb leaned in close, "_You're such a dirty, dirty boy_" he murmured, stroking Phineas' thigh.

"_I'm your dirty boy_."

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

DISCLAIMER: I know how canes work and I know the damage to the skin they can do is extremely over-exaggerated in this story. However my friend/client wanted caning and blood, so I delivered

Opinions, suggestions, advice, etc would look really nice in the comments section! You are also free to ask/submit on anon on my Tumblr if you'd like [given the nature of this story] my URL is pennylocket , where I would be able to reply

I am looking to severely improve my writing skills, so things like that would be really nice and helpful to me c:


	6. AN

I am going to mark this story as complete,  
however it is not technically over as I am writing an epilogue.  
Of which, I might as well post as a separate story.

I am a little busy at the moment, it was supposed to be uploaded for today,  
but I could not manage it. All it needs is a little go-over so it should be soon!

Follow me for any updates c:


End file.
